kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Winston
Leon Winston (レオン・ウィンストン) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is Eggsy Winston's younger brother and he serves Alternate L Takion since his first tour. He shares a brotherly relationship with one of Alternate L Takion's other cousins, and his elder brother Eggsy Wilston. Role in Game Takion Arc Recruited by Takion in the beginning of the Takion Arc story, Leon is one of Takion's prized children who appears in many of his cousin's early years in the past. During the first tour along with Eggsy, Liddell gives a tutorial for how to use arcane magic and control on the battlefield (While Leon other hand was Wind element and giving a advantages for crowd controls). During the first stage "Escape from onslaught", Leon is first seen along with Eggsy where Takion manages to escape from Mabelwocky and her massive riots after retrieve a sacred book “Alice Musou” and as they on the way to escape safety without dying or sacrificing. As the story progresses, Eggsy and other assistants got full power -to fight Jabberwocky’s riot wars much like Aruto Arc was. Also he appears at the same time in Joshua and Mireille's story since they arrived. Character Information Appearance Leon is one of the youngest character in Takion side consist 12 years old. He is a short indigo hair with two ahoge horn-like strands and green eyes. He only wears a casual outfit consist of greed long sleeved shirt with collar which is topped by a bright aqua color vest, a dark green pants with dark brown bet, a short socks and a pair of dark brown shoes with gold band on each shoe. Personality A witty and resourceful individual, Leon's words and gestures can at times befuddle his closest allies. Extremely laid-back, he often talks casually with his fellow arcane users and is calm and cautious in making decisions. Though dedicated to his family's vision, he is more social and loose than his older cousins, willing to crack affable jokes during battle. He takes his duties seriously and is willing to accomplish them by any means he deems necessary. He also possesses a keen intuition. As he is close to Tapio, he often chides the shorter child to be more confident in himself and to not be so obsessed with his height. He admires Eggsy and fondly calls him "Brother Agent". He shares his cousin's sense of loyalty and rudeness, as they can both be equally cold to their foes. He is also respected by Takion, as his lord addresses Leon by his style name. Leon is amused by Liddell's eccentric traits and is the only hero in Takion Side to openly criticize his "weirdness." At the same time, however, he respects Liddell's abilities and knows that he is still a valuable ally. Quotes *"Alright people, are you ready to have some real fun!?" *"Punishing wind!" *"This is gonna blow you away!" *"Hurricane!" *"Take this!" *"How like this!" *"Tornado Swing!" *"Out my way, YAAAH!" *"Things couldn't be fun! (when Storm Rush Stance activated) Take this! (after or canceled the stance)" *"Cyclone Storm!" *"YEAAAAAH!! (first) Urrgh... I'm dizzy... (second)" *"Care to see how strong I am?" (As he performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Wind!" (As he performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Care to see how strong I am? Prepare yourself!" (As he performs Direction Musou Attack) *"This is gonna hurt! Gotcha!" (As he performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"There is no safe for you!" (As he performs Huge AoE/Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Wind, give me strenght!" (As he enters Burst Mode) *"I'm going to give it my all!" (As he starts Burst Attack) *"Final Blow! That's the power of the wind!" (As he finishes Burst Attack) *"I foresaw this victory before it even happened!" *"(Childish Laugh) Victories are made long before the battle begins, simple and easy." *"You're a hero without equal!" *"Amazing!" *"You did it, Brother agent!" *"I am impressed, lord Takion! *"You have shown me the way, Tapio!" *"You have so beautiful, Delilah!" *"I'm so blessed with your elegance, Liddell!" *"Wipe them out!" *"We finish this now!" *"I've been waiting, Brother agent!" *"You're a True Warrior on the battlefield... but I already knew that." *"I am a True Warrior on the battlefield, but my real fun is just begun!" *"A true hero or warrior is an key of any battles." *"Hey, where is a real challenge!?" *"Chi... it's hopeless... I have to fall back now!" *"I can't die...! No! Not yet...!" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Leon swings his weapon twice (each combo has 5 hit combo per swing), then stabs forward with attached discs spinning momentarily. The second half of the hit sequence consists of several round strikes. The last three swings with his weapon and the last hit launches enemies away. , ( ), ( ): Leon hurls a spinning disc with a small tornado that travels at a mid-range before going back to him. The more he charges the bigger the tornado, and it will break his opponents guard. , , ( ): Leon lifts a small group of enemies into the air. Followed by a swing to summon a stationary large tornado in front of him to juggle enemies. , , , ( ): Leon performs a round slash that causes one disc to spin forth on the ground before going back. Followed by a fierce diagonal slash that may blow enemies up the air. , , , : Leon quickly spins and swing a nearby enemies, pulling them in as well. While is performed, it produces a 12-way tornados in a 360 directions around him. Spiral launches the enemies away from him when hit. , , , , : Leon sends out both discs forward side by side to produce a horizontal wind blades which lift his enemies up. , , , , , , ( ): Leon sweeps the floor with his wheeled halberd to hit all enemies in front. He stops and swings his weapon to hit the enemies up into the air. While charging forward, press the button to immediately swing his weapon. However, damage will increase as the distance traveled increases. (This input requires Leon Winston is Level 15) Direction, , ( ): Leon dash and stabs at vast distance at said direction of 5 meter. Tapping again makes Leon swing foes away with another quick slash to the right. Puts grounded foes in a stagger position if the dash and stab itself hits the foe with moderate damage and inflict multiple hits. Dash Wheel( during dash): Leon swings weapon at the center from left to right. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Leon swats at nearby enemies below while in the air and can be followed up by a basic air combo by swinging up or down swings. , : Leon jumps, then performs a flip that sends out a sonicboom. From there, he forcefully lands on the ground to stabs the earth. , , : Leon slams his air juggled enemies down to the ground along with himself, then drags them through other enemies with his weapon like a push cart and ends with a rising slash. , , , , ( ): Leon does a two swing air combo and does a round slash that causes one disc to spin forth in the air before going back. Followed by a fierce diagonal slash that spiral launches the enemies away from him. , , , , : Leon does a three swing air combo and does a spinning attack while in the air that inflicts multiple hits. Spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit. , , , , , : Leon does a four swing air combo and then flips to sends out both discs vertically. Juggling enemies in the air. , , , , , , , ( ): Leon does a five swing air combo and then rapidly skewers his weapon in front of himself per input, followed by an spinning attack (and thus can also inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him). (This input requires Leon Winston is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Leon counterattacks with C4. Spiral launches the enemies away from him when hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Leon stabs weapon's lower shaft unto the ground, causing the area around him to tremble with tornado. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Tornado Swing: Leon brandishes his weapon forward send a tornado toward an enemy in front of him. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that inflicts damage and launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. (This skill is learned from the start of Leon Winston’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Wheeling Thrust: Leon sends out four windy discs forward side by side to produce a horizontal wind blades, then dash and stabs at vast distance like a push cart at said direction of 10 meters. Puts grounded foes in a stagger position if the dash and stab and rolling discs itself hit the foe with moderate damage and inflict multiple hits. (This skill requires Leon Winston is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Spinning Tornado: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Leon takes ready spinning stance for a while and stands in a ready position. Press and hold the button to swing weapon around with enough strength to produce a violent whirlwind surrounding Leon. Pressing the button is pressed or the stance is time out, he jumps forward two steps to swing his weapon, dealing damage to nearby enemies and spiral launches them. (This skill requires Leon Winston is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 22 seconds Cyclone Storm: (chargeable) Leon lowers himself to collect energy in his weapon, then sweeps the floor to create a massive tornado that travels a certain distance over 10 in front of him. When the enemies are hit by the tornado, tornadoes that inflict multiple hits and launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Leon cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can travels the tornado up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Leon Winston is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 25 seconds (uncharged), 50 seconds (charged) Hurricane Wheel: Leon spins his body using centrifugal force to create a powerful tornado and hit nearby enemies several times within 10 meters. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air and blow them away from him at the end. Afterwards, Leon gets dizzied as he tried to get balance after his skill for 3 seconds. (This skill requires Leon Winston is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Imperial Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Leon jumps forward two steps to swings weapon forward, sending out two spinning discs with large tornado to slash enemies in the front arc. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Leon Winston’s Level. , (Regal Wind) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Leon drops two spinning discs that diagonally descend upon the enemy ranks, slicing them for a short moment with large tornado. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Leon Winston is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Typhoon Wheel) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Leon releases wind-imbued spinning discs then sweeps the floor with his weapon at certain distance of 20 meters. While charging forward, press the button again or at max range to immediately swing his weapon that launches enemies up the air and inflict heavy damage. During his Musou Attack, the path of trajectory can be controlled via directional buttons or analog stick. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Leon Winston is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Royal Storm) (Requires 1 Musou bar): releases wind-imbued spinning discs that rotate in front of Leon, causing streaks of wind that produces a large tornadoes. The halberd's disc is then used as a windmill to control several tornadoes after the discs return back in place. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Leon Winston is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Bey Blade) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Imperial Winds): Leon releases wind-imbued spinning discs then spins his body using centrifugal force to create a powerful huge tornado and hit nearby enemies several times within 30 meters. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air and blow them away from him at the end. Afterwards, Leon gets dizzied and collapses to the ground as if he was knocked down. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Leon Winston is Level 40. (Divine Wheel) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Bey Blade): Leon releases wind-imbued spinning discs as he charges his burst of wind energy. Then he does series of powerful diagonal slashes in rapid succession with tornadoes every sweep. Holding the button much longer up to sweep even more up to 10 times in a row. Stationary but hits enemies in a decent radius around him. Very effective as a juggler. powerful huge tornado and hit nearby enemies several times within 30 meters. Inflict multiple hits, massive damage and spiral launches the enemies on a great heights in the sky as last hit. When any enemies K.Oed from the last swing of a powerful huge tornado will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Leon Winston is Level 50 along with Infinity Winds. Burst Attack (Infinity Winds) (Burst Mode required and instead of Divine Wheel): Leon releases wind-imbued spinning discs as he charges his burst of wind energy. Then he bombards his enemies with multiple spin slashes done in alternating angles. On the middle of his Burst Attack Infinity Winds, he rotates continuously while dragging halberd on the ground, eventually spinning faster after moving. Then followed by a long Bey Blade swing on juggled enemies. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, it ends with a grinding the opposition momentarily before blowing them away and eventually all enemies explodes. Inflicting massive damage and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the explosion of Infinity Winds will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Leon Winston is Level 50 along with Divine Wheel. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Leon Winston has shared most of Palm Misaki's quick motions in terms of different weapon moveset, where he does quick swings and flashy footwork. However, his attacks are arguably more crowd wiping like Palm's, making him one of the more solid characters in the game. His wheeled halberd can inflict multi hits per swing even in the third attack or more. But his speed is fast like Palm does and also higher combo rating and better attack range like other characters. His Musou Attacks are crowd wiping moves with multiple hits, making it a most effective musou attacks in the game despite using his Burst Attack. One of his only weaknesses are low Intellect and Vitality ratings and health stat and can easily be overrun by crowds especially higher difficulties than Normal if the player is not careful. To counter the low defense stat, the player must increase the defense rate by equipping armors and accessories with increase defense rate as well as increasing health rate by further. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 1 "Escape the onslaught" in Takion Arc in Story Mode along with Eggsy Wistorn. Trivia *Leon Winston is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His casual clothing and appearance is similar to Palm's except has different color and his sleeve is long than Palm's was. *His personality is loosely similar to Li Dian from Dynasty Warriors 8 except being a childish manner. *Leon's movesets are inspired by Li Dian's which is the basis of this Eikyuu Alice Musou style complete with new skill and musou attacks. **Leon's LV40 Super Attack Bey Blade was a inspired name of Beyblade spinning tops except with spaces. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters